1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earthquake alert system that uses a distributed network of strong motion measurement stations to warn an area prior to a large earthquake. More specifically, it relates to a device that rapidly switches out the sensitive seismometer of an earthquake alert system and switches in a strong motion instrument to provide accurate recording of the strong motion signal.
2. Description of Related Art
Implementation of an earthquake alert system that uses a distributed network of strong motion measurement stations to warn an area before strong motion occurs due to a large earthquake is not cost-effective based on the existing art. Such a system would be cost-effective if existing microseismic stations could be modified to provide strong motion data on the same communication lines. A rapid switching device that switches out the sensitive seismometer as it saturates from large ground motions and switches in a strong motion instrument to provide accurate recording of the strong motion signal would allow such a modification to work. The present invention provides such a device.